1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting structure for mounting a central processing unit (CPU) module to a main board, and in particular to a CPU mount for mounting a CPU module to a main board in a butt joint manner whereby the CPU module is substantially coplanar with the main board thereby reducing the height required to accommodate the CPU module.
2. The Prior Art
As computers continue to be miniaturized to meet the demands of the electronic market, CPU chips are becoming increasingly integrated with the associated circuit to form a CPU module and promote space conservation. The main board of the computer is provided with a mount to connect the CPU module thereto. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows an example of a CPU mount that is available in the market. The CPU mount 70 is fixed on a main board and comprises two upright support members (not labeled) which are substantially normal to the main board and spaced from each other for receiving a CPU module 50 therebetween. The support members engage with opposite edges of the CPU module 50 thereby fixing the CPU module 50 on the main board. Such an arrangement, however, requires a significant amount of space above the main board to accommodate the CPU module 50 thereby hindering computer miniaturization.
Furthermore, the CPU module 50 requires heat dissipation in order to maintain a proper working temperature. Thus, a heat dissipator 60 comprising heat dissipating fins (not labeled) is usually attached to one side of the CPU module 50 for removing heat generated by the CPU. The heat dissipator 60 has a substantial weight which causes the heat dissipator 60 to become offset from a central plane of the CPU module 50 resulting in a torque load acting on the support members of the CPU mount 70. Such a load may adversely affect the electrical engagement between the CPU module and the CPU mount thereby leading to malfunction of the computer.
Thus, it is desirable to have a CPU module mount structure which overcomes the problems discussed above.